In a mobile communication system, various schemes such as a scheme of enhancing frequency efficiency for satisfying radio data traffic which rapidly increases and a scheme for using a high frequency band has been used. Further, in a mobile communication system, a small cell Base Station (BS) which has a relative small service coverage such as a pico-cell, a femto cell, a Local Access Network (LAN), etc. is additionally deployed for increasing total capability, and various schemes for maximizing usage of small cell BSs by distributing traffic of macro BSs to the small cell BSs has been used.
The small cell BS may increase the total capability of the mobile communication system with relative row cost compared with a macro BS. So, there is a need for providing a cooperative service by a process for transmitting/receiving information between the macro BS and the small cell BS for effectively using the small cell BS, and there is a need for effectively managing small cell BSs according to an increase of the number of the small cell BSs.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.